Krypto and Emma
by Shizumi-chan
Summary: Alfred Jones is a comic book artist who pretty much forgot about how it was like hanging out with friends, immersed with his work as he was, till the day he stumbles into a lake with a certain Arthur Kirkland. Mainly US/UK
1. CHAPTER ONE

**Title**: Krypto and Emma (1/?)  
**Rating:**PG-13 for now  
**Warnings:**A bit of cursing, lots of comic book geekiness (in this chapter)  
**Characters/Pairings:**Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Francis, some Franada, Future US/UK  
**Summary:**Alfred Jones is a comic book artist who pretty much forgot about how it was like hanging out with friends (immersed with his work as he was) till the day he stumbles into a lake with a certain Arthur Kirkland. Then life gets a bit more inspirational and all the more interesting.

**A/N:**It should be said that there will be much talk on Comic Book characters here, if you don't know a thing about comic books, _**it's fine**_, but if you want more info on the characters, I recommend browsing the DC wikia. I must confess that I LOOOOOVVEEEE DC comic books, I like Marvel too but only for the X-men (Iron Man too, but I like the movies better cause I'm an RDJ fan, and cause I'm a Tony/Pepper fan, and comic canon pretty much messes them up). Before I start rambling on and start showing more of my geekery than I'm supposed to in this a/n, here's the first chapter of "Krypto and Emma"!

This is edited! Thanks to my dear friend **Ame Mika'zuki** ;)

**Chapter One**

Alfred F. Jones is an aspiring comic book artist who lives alone in a spacious two bedroom apartment.

Now he didn't always live by himself; up until a few years ago his half-brother Matthew F. Williams stayed here with him occupying the other bedroom of the flat. He moved out when his French lover and he decided to cohabitate. You could say Alfred's lonely, but you will be facing an hour of denial rambling if you did.

Although it's also true he copes with this loneliness well, if only because he's doing what he'd always dreamed of doing since he was a child. He's drawing covers for DC (specifically Superman and Wonder Woman comics), and as such, you'd most often find him chewing on a burger and slurping down coke whilst busily drawing an elaborate design for a cover, blonde hair all messed up, glasses askew, eyebrows furrowing in concentration, as his sky blue eyes focused intently on his work.

He was happy with his work; Wonder Woman had been something of a boyhood crush and Superman is his idol. In fact he was so very much a Superman fan, that he named his dog after Krypto, the man of steel's trusty canine pal.

Krypto (his Krypto) is a seven year old male Dalmatian who has a blue collar around his neck. Alfred was fourteen when he got him as a gift for his birthday, and they've been inseparable ever since.

In fact, the only time you will see Alfred away from his apartment is when he's taking Krypto for a walk. They'd usually take a really long walk at a nearby park (because Dalmatians do need lots exercise). It wasn't their only exercise; sometimes they played Frisbee, and Alfred would lift weights when the thought crossed his mind. Usually however, their daily exercise was taking a jog (or walk) around the park.

On this particular (sunny) day, Alfred's listening to songs in his iPod and taking a little rest on a bench— he'd been jogging for about an hour now, he did think he and Krypto needed to feel their legs again.

"Pfft! Look at that, Krypto!" Alfred whispers to his Dalmatian, as he takes out his earphones. "That guy has _**huge**_ eyebrows!"

He discreetly points at the said person's general direction (which was quite near Amity Lake, which to Alfred's knowledge was the center of the park).

Just then Krypto starts acting up. He barks loudly and tugs Alfred towards eyebrows guy's direction.

"Woah boy, slow down!" He exclaims, and he smiles when he sees the reason for his dog's actions: eyebrows guy has a Dalmatian too.

Before he knew it, he is right in front of eyebrows guy.

He has these wonderful emerald green eyes, Alfred notes, and scruffy wheat blonde hair. He is dressed pretty sharply, with a black trench coat and a grey scarf. Alfred almost feels silly in his jeans and orange hoodie.

Eyebrows guy stares at him wide-eyed for a moment or two. But just when he is about to say hi, Krypto tugs Alfred forward again, and he trips on his own feet and falls on eyebrows guy, promptly getting them both drenched in lake water.

"Holy crap! I'm so sorry!" Al shouts as he stands up, and he then reaches into his coat pocket to check if his iPod is still alive, which by some miracle it is (luckiest man in the world Alfred is occasionally).

He looks at eyebrows guy and sees him still gawking at him, a wide eyed, bewildered look on his face. His Dalmatian was worriedly licking his face. Alfred reached out his right hand. "Dude, I am really, _**really **_sorry."

He just stares. It is starting to scare Al.

"Uhm, hey, are you ok?" He asks.

Eyebrows guy seems to snap out of it, he looks towards his dog, then Krypto, then Alfred.

"No, I don't believe I am," he says, surprising Al with his British accent. Ignoring Alfred's offered hand, he stands up on his own, sloppily.

"Excuse me," he says, and with a bewildered look plastered on his face, he walks away.

Alfred swears eyebrows guy's dog is glaring at him. He looks at Krypto. "Well _**that **_was weird, he didn't get angry… although his dog seemed upset."

He stands there for a minute or two, telling himself this is just in case eyebrows guy decides to come back and tell him off after all. But when he doesn't come back (and when Alfred starts shivering in his wet clothes) he decides to head home.

It doesn't take him long to get back to his apartment. It is just a ten minute walk from the park. First thing he does upon entering his abode is detach Krypto's leash from his collar. Then he sets down the dog's bowl and pours some water in it, thereafter taking a swig of water himself. After taking a quick shower and changing into a t-shirt and board shorts, he powers his laptop.

Alfred isn't working on a project for work.

This piece he is coloring right now is an image of the "Bat Family" and he hasn't really had the pleasure to make any covers for any series of its members (and of course, he hasn't drawn full issues either). He didn't quite like them as much as Supes and Wonder Woman (since they were, well, darker and stuff), but Bruce Wayne and his wards were _**kickass**_. Alfred doesn't usually say it out loud but the Bat Family gave him hope that _**he**_ could be a superhero too. None of them have superpowers yet both Tim Drake and Dick Grayson have lead the Teen Titans; Dick also led The Titans and The Outsiders for a while; Bruce Wayne led The Outsiders, and has always been one of the most feared and respected members of the JLA. Of course, they had money, incredible physical prowess, and above average if not genius level intellect, so it wasn't that easy to emulate them either. _**Still**_, if Stephanie Brown could put on a costume, dub herself _"The Spoiler" _then go around fighting crime with Robin (III) and _**eventually**_ become Robin (IV) and even the new _**Batgirl**_ then heck maybe someday, Alfred can manage that too. It wasn't an unreasonable dream dammit (ok, sure, Stephanie was the daughter of the Cluemaster, and neither of Alfred's parents are super villains in the least, but that isn't the point). The point is, quite simply, that the Bat family made Alfred hang onto the dream that someday, by some weird twist of fate, he might become a superhero himself.

Alfred sits back, looking at his undone image, he can't help but think something's wrong with it, and it's frustrating him. Deciding he won't find the problem on his own, he saves the lineart as a jpeg file, and then uploads it to his deviantART gallery. He writes _"There is something wrong with this, help me out guys, I can't figure out what it is D:" _in the artist's comments, and then he _'publishes his deviation'_ and waits.

After two minutes pass, he refreshes the page, and is surprised to see that one of his more active fans had already commented.

"_I think the problem lies with Tim, there's something off about his cowl. Although, I think there's something off with the proportion on Babs' eyes too. I love how you drew Dick though, I always enjoy his Nightwing uniform" _wrote MateriaKing.

Alfred replies with _"LOL, I was surprised you commented so fast! Thanks by the way, I think what was bugging me was just what you said. Now that I look at it, Tim's cowl looks WAY off, and I do need to fix up Babs' eyes a bit. And glad you like my dick!" _before he even realizes what he'd just typed, he posts his reply. He saw his little blunder when he refreshes the page, and he vocally curses.

MateriaKing had replied right away with _"I'm happy to help. And…. I'm going to assume you were in fact referring to Dick Grayson, and not your own… err… dick."_

Alfred hurriedly types, _"Sorry. THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CAPITAL D. maybe I should have just written Nightwing Hope I didn't freak you out there."_

To which MateriaKing replies with, _"Oh no, it's fine, I knew what you meant. Though yes, it might have been better if you did."_

Alfred exhales, relieved, and then wastes no time in correcting the faulty parts of his piece.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It comes as a complete surprise when he sees eyebrows guy again, this time, at his favorite comic book store.

He is already there when he enters, reading the back of a copy of _"Batman: Long Shadows"_. Alfred decides to pretend to read the back of the new _Batman and Robin _volume, whilst trying to find the right moment to strike up a conversation. He can't seem to find the right words to say though; should he start with a casual _"Hi"_ or the words _"Sorry about yesterday"_?

"Oh, hello," thankfully eyebrows guy ends up talking to him first.

"Oh, hi!" Alfred hurriedly replies, and then he grins. "Sorry about yesterday! Sometimes I just can't control Krypto…"

"Ah, it's fine…" He furrows his eyebrows. "…well, as fine as going home soaking wet can ever be."

"I'm really, _**really **_sorry. I think your dog was really mad at me."

"Emma has a tendency to be quite protective," he laughs, and it sounded really proper to Alfred; maybe it was his accent. Everything sounds more sophisticated with a British accent (in his not-so-humble opinion).

Alfred laughs. "Yeah, I noticed." He paused, scanned the shelves a bit. "Oh yeah!" he says, as if something great just dawned on him. "Forgot to introduce myself! Alfred F. Jones, comic book artist!"

Eyebrows guy's eyes widen. "Alfred Jones?"

"Yup! That's me," he grins.

There's a nod, then, "Do you by any chance draw covers for Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah! You've seen my work?"

"Yes, and if I don't mind me saying, I think your work is bloody brilliant."

"Wow! You're a fan! I've never met a fan before…" says Alfred. "So what's your name?"

"My name? Oh, right," he reaches out his hand and says. "Arthur Kirkland"

"Nice to meet you Artie!"

"Arthur."

"Huh?" Alfred looks a tad bewildered.

"I don't really like the nickname Artie; my least favorite brother calls me Artie and it isn't at all fun to remember him."

"Oh, well, Arthur then," he smiles awkwardly. "So who's your favorite superhero, Arthur?"

At first Arthur looks a little bit surprised, then his expression becomes thoughtful. "Ah, well, I'm very fond of the Batfamily… If I had to choose, I'd have to say Nightwing's my favorite…" He says. "Although, that's not quite right really, because I'm fonder of Dick Grayson the person, than Dick Grayson as Nightwing, so perhaps in the end Batman's my favorite after all?"

"So you're following the new Batman series then?" Alfred guesses he's one of those people who were pretty contented with Dick assuming the cowl.

"Yes, and all the other Bat family related series. I used to follow Wonder Woman, but I've fallen behind lately…"

"Oh! So you haven't seen my new covers yet?"

Arthur blushes. "I have, but only on the Net. Does, uhm, the name MateriaKing ring any bells?"

"Holy crap, you're MateriaKing! You really helped me out yesterday dude!" There's glee in Alfred's expression, he's obviously ecstatic to meet an online name in person. Then he remembers the last conversation he had with MateriaKing, and turns pink.

Arthur chuckles. "It really would have been better if you'd written Nightwing."

"Yes, it really would have been better."

Chuckling again, the sandy blonde Brit puts the volume (that's been in his hands all along) back in its place. "Well, it was nice talking to you Alfred. I need to head for work though." He checks his watch. "I always make it a point to be early."

"Early?" Alfred checks his own watch. "But… Oh! Night shift!"

"Hmm…" He tips his head to one side. "Something of the sort, yes."

"Oh, well see you around then." He offers a handshake, and Arthur takes it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Matthew F. Williams is walking his Collie (fondly named Mollie) with his French lover Francis Bonnefoy, who's just carrying his own dog (a French bulldog named Lulu) whom he claims is too fragile for long strenuous walks.

Matthew would disagree but he knows it'd be useless to argue with him. Francis is rambling on about a band called _"Materia"_ that's been a big hit at his gay bar.

"You must see them," he tells Matthew, his accent thick. "Reluctantly, I must admit that their lead singer is many levels of fabulous."

"Reluctantly?" Asks Matt.

"We are childhood friends you see. Well, perhaps childhood _**enemies**_ is a more appropriate term."

"Hunh, what's his name?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**End note:** I can't help but thinking this was an 'awkward start' of sorts. I kept having to rewrite most of the chapter. But! I am sticking with this version. This was SUPPOSED to be all about the dogs and stuff (thus the 101 Dalmatians reminiscent scenes), but I think the dogs will just be plot tools, who will inadvertently trigger important events. For the first few chapters, I'll just sort of set up all the main characters' lifestyles, jobs, friends, hobbies, etc.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Title**: Krypto and Emma (2/?)  
**Rating:**PG-13 for now  
**Warnings:**lots and lots of cursing  
**Characters/Pairings:**Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, Matthew, Hong Kong and Denmark. A bit of Franada in this chapter. Future US/UK mainly.  
**Summary:**Alfred Jones is a comic book artist who pretty much forgot about how it was like hanging out with friends (immersed with his work as he was) till the day he stumbles into a lake with a certain Arthur Kirkland. Then life gets a bit more inspirational and all the more interesting.

**A/N:**I realize it's hard to make a band related AU without being lame. I hope I didn't fail at this (I don't think I did, but you know, that's me). You'll notice I named Hong Kong Danny Hong, an English name. This makes a lot of sense to me because as far as I know, the Chinese change their names when they immigrate. Correct me if I'm wrong. Denmark's name is Vagn Jensen because Jensen is the most common Danish last name, and I just like the name Vagn. xD

This is edited! Thanks to my good friend**Ame Mika'zuki**;)

**Chapter Two**

It isn't the best gig in town, but it's theirs.

All he needs is a stage really, a chance to sing. It's enough to feel the adrenaline in his veins while he performs in front of a crowd of strangers. It helps that the spotlight's sort of blinding him; it's downright uncomfortable to have any eye contact with anyone around here, not to mention dangerous. It was a gay bar, do the normal performer thing (i.e., choose someone at the back to focus on), and you might end up giving the wrong impression.

Of course, it doesn't help that no performer ever really sees a one person in a crowd (a crowd, to many performers is sort of just a singular thing, it doesn't really sink in that it's a sea of people till later, or at least that's how it was with him). A guy could come up to him thinking himself special, and Arthur would just be clueless as to why on earth he did that. Risky, just too risky— maybe he should start wearing shades, that'd sort of be hitting two birds with one stone, no more getting blinded, and no more people seeing where his eyes fell.

"_Some want to kill some want to kiss you, there's not a net you couldn't slip through—" _

Normally he blocked out his accent when he sang.

"—_or at least that's the impression I get cause you're smooth and you're wet and he's not aware yet but he's yours" _

But this was an Arctic Monkeys song, and it just made absolutely no _**sense**_ if he sang without it.

"_He'll be sayin' 'Use me, show me the Jacuzzi—'"_

—and yeah, he _**did **_ just change the pronouns from she to he.

" _I imagine it's there on a plate your rendezvous rate that you'll never be frightened to make them wait for a while. I doubt it's your style not to get what you set out to acquire the eyes are on fire you are the unforcasted storm."_

He jumps while shouting "whoop!" in a voice deeper than his usual tone. He dances around during the interlude, soaking in his own sweat, grasping the microphone tightly as to not lose it in his thrashing about.

When it was time to sing again he didn't really think about it; he knew the lyrics by heart. He moved about like he was drunk, which he sort of was; drunk with adrenaline, drunk with the energy of their performance. Nobody really cares about what he does, he's the lead singer, it was his damn prerogative, what he did.

He just loved doing songs he knew like the back of his hand, because he could immerse himself in a performance without getting distracted by nerves. No matter who you are, expert or not, if you learn a song overnight you're going to be _**thinking **_for the whole duration of your little show and then it's just not going to be that fun at all. The geniuses who look like they own the song just after a few hours of practice? Just really good actors, all good singers know how to hide it when they're struggling.

When the song ends it takes a couple of seconds for it to register. "Thank you," he mumbles, thereafter returning the mic to the mic stand. He turns around and walks away, and when he hears a moan of disappointment from the audience he raises an arm and waves it dismissively.

"Don't worry folks," it's Vagn Jensen their Danish drummer talking. "Artie just needs a lil' break and a few drinks before we can rock again."

Arthur thinks a drink _**is **_a good idea right now. He sits on that box they use to keep and transport Vagn's drums in. It was at a dark corner of the stage, along with all the guitar cases. He's got his eyes closed. He really isn't doing anything except breathing.

"Ok, so what the fuck's you're damage?" It's Gilbert Bielshmidt, their self-proclaimed Prussian (though really just German) lead guitarist, who's looking majorly pissed at the moment. He's got red contacts on today and his white hair looks like it just got dyed again recently. Even if he's only judging based on Gilbert's brother, Arthur guesses he used to be blonde.

"The lights are so _**bright,**_" it almost sounds like a whine. "Lend me your sunglasses."

Gilbert scowls. "Fuck you I need these." He really does actually; in fact, Arthur thinks all of them need it. "That's not what's really wrong with you is it?"

"Sex Pistols." It comes out like a whisper, barely audible.

"What?"

"I said we're doing Sex Pistols next so give me some ale!" He runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Can't sing that shit sober."

Gilbert snickers. "Thought you loved the Sex Pistols."

"I _**do.**_" Arthur replies. "They're a _**bloody brilliant**_ sort of shit. Now get me some ale! Or beer! Just something alcoholic!"

"What am I, your bitch?"

"Your words not mine, go fetch."

After growling in frustration, whilst glaring pointedly at Arthur, Gilbert shouts. "Get your ass here Danny!"

When Danny Hong (their socially indifferent brunette bassist) gets there he has a mildly annoyed look on his face.

"What now?" he says.

The lead guitarist says, "Get this bastard some booze," and makes a lame gesture towards Arthur.

Danny raises an eyebrow. "Why can't he get it himself?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"Why can't _**you**_ get it?"

"Because I'm too awesome to fetch beer for a guy with thick eyebrows." A pause. "And besides, should you really be saying no to what I say?"

Danny's own relatively thick eyebrows furrow in frustration, his brown eyes looking squarely at Gilbert's artificially red ones. _"He's probably a mix",_ is the thought that randomly pops into Arthur's head, _"He'd said his mother was an immigrant from Hong Kong once, but no dirt on his father, so I don't really know for sure."_

It's like that for a while, till Danny purses his lips and says, "Fine".

"Haha!" Gilbert exclaims, reveling in his victory.

"What spell have you put Danny under?" Arthur asks, he's actually amused, but he decides to look wary instead.

"I'm not a crackpot like you fucker, all I need is my awesome genius."

"Right—"says the Brit "—this means you've blackmailed him somehow?"

"What the hell, you putting me in the same league as you now?"

"Nah, you've sunk lower ages ago."

"Alright that's it, you—"

"Ok, break it up Gilbo—" It's Vagn, his spiky sunny blonde hair stands out even in the dark, much unlike Arthur's own shade of blond. Suddenly the Brit finds himself a little annoyed. "—Francis is lookin' for ya Art, says he's got someone for you to meet."

Before Gilbert can ask why the hell someone would want to see Arthur over him, Danny arrives with a glass of an iced questionable looking liquid. "I just asked for the strongest thing they had," he says.

Arthur laughs when he takes the glass from him. "Let's hope I don't pass out before I meet this person the frog wants to introduce."

"You? Pass out because of liquor?" Gilbert snorts. "Funny, real funny. You plus liquor equals _**rampage.**_"

Vagn laughs, "Well _**that **_gets the understatement of the year award." and when Arthur glares at him, he waves his hands nervously and says, "Uh, Francis was calling you?"

"Right." the front man says, still glaring. "The frog…" he drinks whatever the hell was in the cup in one go. He ends up wobbling a little.

"Shit, what the fuck, why'd you do that?" Gilbert exclaims as Arthur almost falls; Vagn helps him up.

A few minutes goes by, and the sandy blonde Brit's just holding onto his head, whilst leaning onto his band's Danish drummer and closing his eyes in what _**looks**_ like concentration.

"Alright, I'm ok," Arthur attempts to stand on his own, succeeds. "I'm good, I'm awesome, just _**peachy**_, I'll go see Francis now." He starts walking off and his band members just stare in his wake.

"Well _**he's**_ tipsy" Gilbert comments.

"You know—"says Danny, "—I _**lied**_ when I said I asked for the strongest thing they had."

"Awww, ya' douche!" Vagn shouts, ruffling Danny's hair.

"Urgh, stop that!" The Asian teen pushes their blue-eyed Danish drummer away, even trying to poke those eyes in the process.

Gilbert makes a dismissive had gesture. "Well at least he's going to rock at Johnny B. Goode."

Apathetically Danny says, "You mean Johnny B. Goode slash Roadrunner."

The lead guitarist rolls his eyes, "Same difference."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur is gaping; this guy the frog wanted him to meet looked strangely familiar; maybe it was the liquor talking. His blonde hair's wavy in a way similar to Francis' and he has really nice purple eyes. He has glasses on and is wearing a red hoodie, which makes him stand out in this crowd of tight shirt wearing dudes. And really now, there was something about his face that was just so damn familiar, Arthur couldn't put his finger on it.

"This—"the Frenchman says, "—is my lover Matthew Williams, I told him about Materia so he came to see you perform." He runs a hand through his wheat blonde hair, smirking smugly, "Needless to say, he was quite impressed."

The Briton bites back a _"So why do you look like _**you **_did something to impress him" _comment, because he thinks he at least owes Francis some respect. For giving them a gig and all, even if it _**was**_ at a gay bar (he didn't hate the place, it just wasn't normally the best place for a punk (and all its sub-genres) slash sort of heavy metal type of band).

"You must be Mr. Kirkland." Matthew shakes hands with him.

"Please, call me Artie," it takes a few seconds (and Francis' dumbfounded expression) for the statement to really sink in. "I mean _**don't **_call me Artie, call me Arthur. Ah, bollocks, sorry I'm sort of tipsy, this isn't the first impression I normally give people."

Before Matthew can reply Francis smirks and says, "Right."

"Sod off frog," Arthur snaps before he can help himself; he sees Matthew raising an eyebrow and he says, "We're old chums, sorry if that offended you."

To both Francis' and Arthur's surprise, Matthew laughs. "No, no, it didn't, Francis _**can **_be an ass."

"I am hurt, _ma cherie_…" the Frenchman looks amused more than anything though.

"Oh, I'll make up for the comment later," Matthew smiles at his lover, and though he does so seemingly innocently the words _"too much information_" are ringing in Arthur's head. It starts ringing louder when Francis puts his arm around his lover's waist.

"Shouldn't you get back up stage, Arthur?" the Frenchman says with a smile, and Arthur finds himself somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, I'll be going then," he turns to Matthew and smiles. "Nice to meet you Matthew," and he walks off.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

What's funny about Johnny B. Goode/Roadrunner is that you can't pull it off if you're completely sane, which means you either have to be some sort of Sid Vicious incarnate or just completely wasted. That's why Arthur asked for about four more cups of whatever the hell Danny got for him before he got on stage; he didn't even need to copy the antics in the original song, it was just all him somehow.

"Yeah so we're doing Johnny B. Goode," he'd said when they were getting started. He didn't really look like he knew what he was doing, or even where he _**was**_ for that matter.

Gilbert had to pull him up when he almost fell of the stage, which cracked Vagn up and messed up the performance a bit, except not really because this was Johnny B. Goode/Roadrunner and you can't _**really **_mess this up. You _**could**_ make a lame version though, which both Danny and Gilbert were convinced was what they were playing until Arthur says, "I don't bloody know the fucking lyrics to this shit," in a sort of deranged husky voice. Then it just got insane, and it was pretty hard to decide whether the whole thing was just lame or incredibly awesome.

Arthur is struggling through Johnny B. Goode, his accent heavy, his eyes sort of dropping. Then Vagn shouted, "Why don't we do Roadrunner!", to which the front man replies with, "That's a fucking brilliant idea Vagn, _**Gilbo!**_"

Gilbert rolls his eyes and starts playing Roadrunner. Danny sort of just goes with the flow, and Vagn's messing up the beat a little because he's busy laughing his ass off.

"_Roadrunner, roadrunner! Roadru—_aww, bollocks I don't know the goddamn lyrics to this song either!" Arthur shouts, but he starts shouting the word "roadrunner" over and over again afterwards, and for reasons none of his band members can really understand, the crowd seems to be loving it. Then Arthur takes off his shirt and nearly everyone in the audience became _**that **_much more enthusiastic (though quite a number of them seemed to only jokingly be so, still you know, jokes are half meant).

"Bet it'd be crazier if I take off _**my **_shirt," Gilbert tells Danny, to which the other boy replies with a snort.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Why didn't any of you blokes _**stop me**_?" Arthur groans. "I _**loved**_ that shirt, and now I am _**never**_ getting it back."

They all ended up crashing at Arthur's apartment for the night. Arthur was sitting between Gilbert and Danny on his couch; Vagn was at the nearby kitchen table.

"What the fuck did you want us to do, dive in there to retrieve your shirt?" says Gilbert, as he filled his cup of coffee.

The sandy haired Brit growls in reply then says, "You could have stopped me from throwing it in the first place."

"Yes, because playing our instruments does not require the use of our hands." Danny interjects, whilst flipping through the channels of the TV.

Arthur growls again, louder this time.

"I dunno why this is eating you man, I mean it was just your 'The Dark Knight' shirt." Vagn comments, toast in his mouth.

"_**Just**_ my 'The Dark Knight' shirt? It was a limited edition shirt!" Arthur screams.

Gilbert snorts, "I don't know why you're into that shit, didn't take you for the type."

"Batman, is intelligent reading."

"Yeah whatever dude."

"Shows what you know Gilbert, you wouldn't know intelligent reading if it hit you on the face," a comment which Arthur backs up by hitting Materia's lead guitarist on the cheek.

"Hey, what the _**fuck **_man?" Gilbert angrily exclaims.

The Brit shrugs , "You asked for it prick."

Danny groans exasperatedly. "Ugh, would you two stop _**flirting**_? It's _**really**_ annoying." He looks at both Gilbert and Arthur pointedly.

"I dunno Danny, I think it's kinda cute," Vagn grins.

"What the hell are you both goin' on about?" Arthur says with a scowl.

"Ok, that's just _**disgusting,**_" Gilbert follows up.

"No _**you're**_ disgusting."

"What the hell did you sa—"

Before all hell could break loose, Vagn decides to interrupt. "Hey Art, you never told us who Francis wanted to introduce ya too."

"Oh, uh, it was his boyfriend," a pause, "Meek bespectacled pretty boy who just looked so darn familiar."

Gilbert snorts. "Who the hell says bespectacled?"

Ignoring the quip, Danny says, "Maybe he's a twin."

"Yeah, mayb—" the door bell rings, "I'll get that." Arthur stands up and heads for his front door. When he opens it, he's pleasantly surprised. It's his Japanese neighbor Kiku Honda and—

"Emma!" Arthur says gleefully. "I missed ya girl!" He crouches down and opens up his arms. The Dalmatian jumps into them and licks his face happily.

"You seemed quite out of it last night, so I decided to return her today instead," Kiku says with a smile.

"Thanks Kiku, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh it's no trouble at all, I'm always happy to have Emma over. Ah, but I need to go to work now, I'll see you later Arthur-san."

"Alright then, see you."

Kiku then bows and walks down the hall. Arthur closes the door and returns to his band mates, Emma at hand.

"Hey! It's Em-em!" Vagn shouts, to which Emma replies with a happy bark. She was very fond of the Dane; he was her favorite among the members of Materia (with the exception of Arthur of course). Vagn stands up and walks towards Arthur to pet the female Dalmatian, an accommodating smile on his face.

"Want to play with Vagn, Ems?" Arthur asks. Emma replies by squirming around, the Brit puts her down and leaves her with her favorite Dane.

"Right then, are you lot planning to stay all day?" the Briton asks, as he plops himself back onto his couch.

"_**Depends,**_" says Gilbert. "Do you still have that PS3 your neighbor gave you for your birthday?"

Arthur looks at him incredulously. "Now why the _**hell**_ would I not have it anymore?"

"Well you _**did**_ throw a shirt you loved into the audience—"

"Gilbert, that's a shirt, a PS3 is a game console. It's stupid to think I'd be able to throw such a thing towards a crowd."

"Maybe he's suggesting you threw it out a window," Danny interrupts.

Arthur looks appalled. "Why would I waste such good money by throwing it out a window. I'm not so bloody wasteful as to—"

"Hey, hey, stop right there." It's funny and annoying at the same time how his expression is always so blank even when there's emotion in his voice. "I was just trying to interpret Gilbert talk, ok? _**Chill.**_"

"You're right," Arthur breathes. "Sorry."

"So do you have the PS3 or not?" Gilbert asks snappily.

Arthur slaps his forehead, and groans, "Yes Gilbert, I have it, it's where it usually is."

"Grrrreat!" was the lead guitarists reply, emphasis on the 'grrr.' "I'll go get it!" and then he at least _**attempts**_ to stand up.

"Oh no, you don't," Arthur pulls Gilbert down by his belt. "Danny, you go"

Danny frowns. "You know, lately, I feel like I'm turning into some sort of a lackey."

"We all go through that Danny," Vagn quips, accompanied by a laugh and Emma's cheerful bark.

"Well, you did," the brunette says matter-of-factly. "These two are just like…" he makes a hand gesture, it's as if he's molding something round with his hands.

Vagn's laughing again. "What the hell is that?"

"Whatever you're trying to say there, Danny, this is _**my**_ house you're all crashing," Arthur says.

"Yeah, and I'm awesome," says Gilbert, as if that was the best excuse for everything.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll go get it, what game?"

In unison Arthur and Gilbert answer, "Tekken 6."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kiss my furry pink ass with a mole in the _**fuckin'**_ asshole!"

If you've known Gilbert for a while, you'll know this sort of quip is not uncommon from him. Especially if he was about to lose a bout of Tekken 6.

"_**Holy shit**_. Paul! Paul! Don't fucking fail me now bastard!"

"You are going to eat Danny's _**shit,**_ Gilbo," Arthur snickers.

"Would you _**please**_ stop saying things like that?" Danny whines, thereafter masterfully executing a sunset fan.

"Damn it!" screams Gilbert, thoroughly overwhelming Xiao Yu's victory dialogue. "I lost to a _**chick.**_"

"I'm telling you Gil, the girls are better choices," Vagn comments, whilst petting Emma. "Choose Lili or something…"

The lead guitarist ignores the statement and shouts, "Rematch!" while pointing at Danny. "And you can't pick Xiao Yu!"

"Fine then, I'm picking Zafina."

"Fine! Let's do this!"

Arthur snorts, Danny is _**such**_ a douche sometimes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When the song _"Shoot to Thrill"_ (by AC/DC, part of the Iron Man 2 Soundtrack), started playing in Alfred's bedroom, he knew it was his brother Matthew calling.

"Heeeeey, Mattie!" he says when he picks up. "How was the gay bar?"

"Al, stop saying gay bar like it's a joke," Matthew says, tone a tad bit scolding.

Alfred laughs, "I always just have a hard time imagining you surviving in a place like that."

"I get by, alright? Francis was with me."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"He introduced me to the lead singer of the band who plays there every night."

A low whistle. "Are they any good?"

"They're _**awesome**_, you should go see them."

Again, Alfred laughs. "We'll see."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**End note:**Does that count as a cliffhanger? Somehow this ended up way longer than I intended it to be. Haha. I definitely like this better than chapter one though. I know Arthur's really different here compared to the first chapter, but that's cause he's comfortable with his band mates. Way too comfortable in fact, haha

Thank you all for the reviews! I got more than I thought I would... I really appreciate them (more reviews will also make me happy, haha).

oh and **lisacreature**: I _**am**_ planning on including Ludwig here, I like that breed! Thank you for the suggestion :)


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Title: **Krypto and Emma (3/?)  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Warnings: **For this chapter, there is cursing, some geekery, and a seriously detailed Tekken match  
**Characters/Pairings: **Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, Hong Kong, Denmark, Eventual US/UK (that's awkward sort of friendship for now), Mentions of Denmark/Norway  
**Summary:**Alfred Jones is a comic book artist who pretty much forgot about how it was like hanging out with friends (immersed with his work as he was) till the day he stumbles into a lake with a certain Arthur Kirkland. Then life gets a bit more inspirational and all the more interesting.

**A/N:** I feel really bad for not updating so long (I was...busy, to say the least). I'd planning on putting up this chapter when my beta finished editing it. But then I thought, it's been_** too**_ long. So (and I am sorry An-chan), I am putting this up today. Originally, I was going to merge chapters one and two because this chapter (and the two chapters which are going to succeed it) ended up being twice as long as them. But then I thought, meh, let's just leave it.

So now, here's the UNEDITED version of chapter three.

**Chapter Three**

Having owned a Dalmatian for seven years, Alfred F. Jones knows a lot of the dos and don'ts of raising them. Firstly, there is the grooming, which in a Dalmatian's case does not need to be _**so **_often because they don't shed as much as other breeds (like, say a Collie (which is why Alfred just can't understand, why his brother opted to buy one)). As long as he remembers to give him a bath and brush his fur once a month, he's fine. What to do when good old Krypto gets his feet dirty? Antibacterial wipes. What to do when he gets dirtied all over with mud? Not so very rough and almost obsessive compulsively thorough baths. Really, it was all quite elementary.

Secondly, there are the mental exercises. Apparently, it would be wise to mentally stimulate your Dalmatian so that they may explore their potentials better. No he did _**not**_ pick that up from a real expert, but rather, from his dad. When he was about eighteen and finally started thinking his parents _**do **_make stuff up sometimes, he still stuck to giving Krypto mental exercises out of habit. As a result, his beloved canine pal is a middle aged dog with quite a number of tricks up his sleeve. Sometimes, Alfred swears Krypto has philosophical dog conversations with the black Scottish terrier owned by this one guy with auburn hair, thick eyebrows and an even thicker moustache (the said dog and person, they often came across the park, via bench breaks, but they have never actually conversed in anyway).

Third, are the long walks, which are in a way, more vital than the other dos mentioned thus far. Dalmatians definitely need their exercise. Now _**that **_tidbit, Alfred learned from an _**actual**_ expert, this scary looking blonde German guy with long hair who owns that pet shop on the other side of town (other side, referring of course to the side which Alfred was _**not **_on, because like Age of Exploration Europe, he liked to name areas according to his own location, thus the tendency for those labels to be as geographically nonsensical as the term Middle East). That pet shop owner had an equally scary looking son, who was basically, in Alfred's opinion, just a younger him that has short hair (who, incidentally, owned a blonde German Sheperd with which, Alfred swears, Krypto has intellectual dog conversations with too).

Last of the dos, is simply remembering the don'ts, which is actually really easy to do. He first has to remember of course,_** never**_ to feed Krypto chocolate, as it will kill him. That isn't really a challenge because he never has chocolate in his apartment anyway (except when it is given to him as a gift). This is mainly because Alfred was scared shitless when he found out too much chocolate can kill him too. To this day, he curses the fact that something so good can be so dangerous (although, yes, as much as he will never admit it, he might be overreacting). However, the matter on chocolate is just among the obvious things Alfred should remember not to do, right along with bathing Krypto too much, and ignoring him for a long period of time. There are things which are less obvious, but should never the less be taken note off as things one must avoid doing.

For instance, Alfred has just recently learned that when taking Krypto out for a walk out in the sidewalks of town rather than the local park, he should pay complete attention to where they are going. Watching episodes of _"Smallville"_ on one's iPod whilst making sure one doesn't get hit by the car with the corner one's eye, decidedly leads to getting lost, and in Alfred's case, he finds himself led to an unfamiliar side of town, more specifically, at a small arcade. He scolds Krypto for a bit, but eventually gives up on it because the Dalmatian never really does what he's told anyway (which is something Alfred loves him for, even though he also finds it annoying).

For the lack of anything else to do Alfred decides to enter the arcade He finds himself surprised with the sheer multitude of what looks like middle schoolers facing each other off on the arcade versions of _Street Fighter, Dead or Alive, Soul Caliber_, and _Tekken_ (there _**were**_ a few guys who looked like they were around his age, but he could count them on his fingers). Amusingly, the arcade still seems to run on the token system. Alfred finds himself strangely impressed by this. He goes on to buy twenty tokens.

After pocketing said tokens he asks "Is it alright if I keep my dog around?", to which the guy at the counter replies with a dismissive "Yeah, sure."

With that, he's off to play some fighting games. Disappointingly, he finds that a noisy white haired guy has occupied the _Tekken 6: Blood Rebellion_ machine along with his brunette friend. He scans around looking for the next best thing (which would be a _Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection_), and then catches a guy with spiky blond hair, loudly grunting in frustration and then proclaiming "I'm out! I'm gonna get some air outside first ok?" he seemed to be saying this to the person he was up against. Alfred couldn't see this person though, because he's on the next aisle. Nevertheless, he decides to challenge this person for a 'bout, so he sits himself on the newly vacated machine, ties Krypto's leash round his wrist whilst telling him to 'sit' and 'stay', inserts two tokens, and presses start.

"_A new challenger"_ the machine says, and then they chose their characters. Alfred goes for his usual pick, Jin Kazama. True, it's difficult to bring out Jin's _"full potential" _so to speak, but it is his sincere belief that when he plays video games, he should always take the role of the hero. And Jin was decidedly the _'hero'_ of the Tekken games. His opponent chooses Asuka Kazama (the alleged cousin of Jin, alleged, because judging by Asuka's Story Mode ending in Tekken 5, neither of them really seem to know each other). It is not as difficult to use that character as it is to use Jin, but Alfred is quite good with Jin's attacks, even if he does say so himself.

"_Get ready for the next battle" _announces the machine, Alfred starts to feel a bit nervous, he doesn't know his opponent, and naturally, therefore does not know what to expect. _"Round One, Fight!"_ goes the machine before he can really gather all his wits. He sort of just button mashes in the beginning, smirks when he lands a punch right of the bat. But then his opponent gets Asuka to kick Jin while he lay there on the ground, and while Jin recovered from the attack, she crouched down and swept him off his feet with a low kick.

Alfred tries to get Jin back on his feet, but the poor character is flung into the air and then kicked. _"Alright, that caused some considerable damage, time to get a bit more serious_" he thinks, though in vain, because as soon as Jin gets back on his feet, Asuka starts a barrage of attacks. It isn't any of the named attacks even. It's just sort of a rapid succession of small kicks and punches. Alfred finds he can't pull Jin away from it; the attacks were coming too fast. Either the guy he was up against was one hell of a button masher, or a scary expert who carefully calculated the series of little attacks that would leave no opening for retaliation. Inevitably, he loses round one. _"Hot damn"_ he thinks, as the machine says _"You lose"_.

"_Round two, fight!" _this time Alfred is determined to win the round, so the second round two begins, he swiftly uses a grapple on Asuka, without particularly caring which one he did (which in this case turns out to be the weaker grapple of Jin's), and then immediately backed Jin up to get away from her. He was going for the most cowardly tactic in the book. The kind he uses when he knows he's up against someone tricky, like now. He just backs up, and waits till his opponent comes close enough for a grapple they can't shake themselves out off. It was sort of lame, but it worked; besides you have to admit it was pretty clever. Once you start doing it, you can only loose if you leave an opening, which was quite a difficult task in itself (not leaving an opening that is).

His opponent seems to have realized though, just what it is he is planning to do, or at least Alfred thinks he/she did, because Asuka isn't moving. However, he trusts that whoever he is up against also knows that once the time limit is up, he was going to win because Jin was obviously less damaged than Asuka right now. Alfred's opponent had seconds to think of a tactic and execute it. If this guy was experienced, he could destroy Alfred's strategy, albeit with some difficulty. But usually, even if you weren't a noob at it, it's hard to win a round if your opponent is an expert on this particular _'technique'_.

With twenty seconds left on the time limit, Asuka charges, and Alfred prepares to use a grapple, but then finds himself in awe with what, quite possibly might be the best show of skill in Tekken he's seen in his entire life (if, that is, his opponent did not achieve this through incredibly lucky button mashing). He succeeds in grappling Asuka, yes, but then the grapple is shaken off before it's completed, and Asuka hits Jin with her elbow and quickly follows it up with a low kick. And while it isn't enough to K.O. Jin, it's enough to make him, however slightly, more damaged than Asuka. Alfred makes Jin charge, but Asuka punches him in the gut, and then the time limit runs out, and he's lost.

"_Sonovabitch_" Alfred mutters to himself, and then he grits his teeth. He hears the words _"Round Three, Fight!_" and tells himself he has to win this, because if he doesn't, it's over, and he'd have really lost. He opts to start by attacking Asuka's legs, but his plans are halted when Jin's caught in one of Asuka's more damaging grapples. When Jin gets up, he's caught in yet another barrage of little attacks. Alfred removes his hands from the controls and just stares dumbfounded as he's defeated. _"Perfect"_ goes the machine, and then Asuka says her victory dialogue while the words _"You Lose" _flashed before him.

"Holy crap!" he says, wide-eyed, and then he gets up, notes the number of the machine he was on, and walks towards the other aisle in search of his opponent. When he finds him, he is pleasantly surprised to say the least. "Whoa, Arthur is that you?"

The guy turns around wide-eyed, abandoning the game he was playing in favour of gawking at Alfred in surprise.

"Alfred!" he says "Fancy seeing you here!" he still looks thoroughly shocked

Alfred grins "Wow, you're _**really**_ good at Tekken"

"You're exaggerating" Arthur says, and because he seems rather shy about it, Alfred doesn't take offense when he says "I'm not that good, just better than you".

Alfred raises an eyebrow at him, and Arthur realizes what he'd just said seemed like, and looks horrified "Ah! I mean, I—err—I didn't mean to be _**rude **_I just—"

"It's fine!" he follows it up with a laugh "I know you didn't mean it that way, but seriously you know, you're the best guy I've been up against", granted of course, he's never really been up against much real people, mostly just his brother, occasionally a random stranger during his increasingly rare visits to arcades.

"Uhm" Arthur averts his eyes, looking a bit uncomfortable because of the praise "Thank you"

Alfred finds himself strangely endeared by this "So you live around here?"

"Yeah, I'm here with some friends actually." His eyes dart around as if looking for said friends "What about you?"

"Ah, I live on the other side of town, sort of got lost, wasn't paying attention and Krypto just sort of led me here" strange how Alfred says such things without shame.

"I see—"Arthur gives him a look, and Alfred just _**knows**_ the Brit bit back some sort of snarky reply. "—would you like me to take you to Amity Park?"

"That'd be great!" the comic book artist beams, then turns to his dog and says "Hear that Krypto?", to which the Dalmatian barks happily in reply.

"Ah, wait, let me go tell my friends then" Arthur stands up, and starts walking, Alfred follows. Somehow it doesn't surprise the comic book artist in the least when Arthur stops by the Tekken 6 machine.

"Gilbert! Danny!" the Brit puts his hands on his hips and stands beside his two still battling friends

"Not now bitch!" the one with white hair shouts, he seemed to be losing the match

Alfred is highly amused when Arthur replies with "Don't say bitch, bitch"

"Yeah whatever du—GAH!" white haired guy just lost the match "I want a fucking rematch!" he glares pointedly at the brunette beside him, who just stares back indifferently, and shrugs.

"Hey HEY" Arthur says to demand attention, and both guys on the _Tekken 6_ machine turn to look at him "I gotta head out, I'll see you gits tonight"

"Oh ok, bye" says the brunette

"You distracted me to say THAT?" screams the white haired one

"Alright, goodbye then" he'd obviously just ignored his white haired friend's quip.

Alfred grins when the Brit turns to face him "Let's head out?" he says

Arthur nods shyly, and it amuses Alfred how different he is around acquaintances and friends. Strangely he felt like he somehow wanted to see more of that snarky side the Brit had. He seemed like a really interesting person. It's been a while since Alfred's been around interesting people. He'd forgotten how fun it could be.

The exit the arcade, and Arthur tells the spiky blonde guy who's out there that he's heading out too. To which said blonde replies with "Oh, 'k then, see ya later Art". Then they head out for the streets.

Krypto seems to be walking more cheerfully, although maybe Alfred just didn't notice the cheer before (he was watching stuff on his iPod after all). Inwardly, Al wonders what's gotten into the dog, he was rarely so chipper. _"I wonder if he remembers Arthur from the park, might be thinking he's going to see Emma—"_ a sudden surge of people interrupts Alfred's thoughts.

"This side of town has more people" he whispers to Arthur, sounding a tad irked.

The Brit initial reply is a snort, then, a bit laughingly, he says "They're mostly here to go to the bars and the movie theatres"

"Bars huh, do you know this bar... uh..." Alfred rubs his chin "Man, I really don't know the right pronunciation of it, but I _**know**_ it's French for _'The Library'._"

"_La __bibliothèque_?" Arthur says, wide-eyed

Alfred is surprised by the shock on the Brit's face "Uh, yeah"

"_**La Biblio? **_The _**gay bar**_?" disbelief rings in Arthur's tone, his green eyes still wide as saucers

Wrinkling his nose, Alfred frowns "Why got anything against that?"

The Brit's eyebrows furrow (which on a normal day would have Alfred laughing his pants off) "_**Of course not**_**" **he says sounding offended "Why would I?"

The comic book artist grins then replies "Oh! That's great then! I know the owner of that bar you see"

"You know _**Francis**_?" Arthur's face contorts into a grimace, as if the very idea of someone being acquainted with Francis burned his insides.

Alfred does not notice this and says, "Yeah! You know him too?"

"He's sort of a childhood friend—" a pause "—or enemy. I don't know. How do _**you**_ know him?"

Alfred shrugs "He's kinda my brother's boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Arthur looks thoughtful "..._**Matthew**_?"

"Heeey! You know my brother?" there's a gleeful expression on Alfred's face when he says it

"I met him just the other night actually. Oh, wait—"Arthur stops Alfred and Krypto from walking by holding up a hand. He then looks both ways, and then signals that they could cross the street. Alfred is amused by how responsible he's being (never mind the fact that everyone _**should**_ be responsible when crossing the street).

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I met him the other night, at Francis' bar in fact"

"You go there to party?" even Al is surprised by how teasing that sounds

"Something of the sort" replies Arthur, thereafter chuckling briefly

"Huh, haven't seen you around there before though..." Of course, he'd only been there twice, and the last time was five months ago, still

"Oh, you could say I'm a new patron" it sounds like there's an inside joke there, but Alfred hasn't the faintest idea of what it is

"Is that so? I'm planning on going again soon, Mattie says there's an awesome band I should check out"

Just then, Arthur stops walking, he's looking pretty surprised again. Alfred stops walking too, tugging Krypto by the leash to make the dog do the same.

"Something wrong, Arthur?"

"I... uhm..." he scratches the back of his head "The band's ok" he says, sounding shy again

"Really?" Alfred's both amused and confused by how the Brit's acting "Matt says I'll like their lead singer, d'you know what he's like?"

Arthur just blinks at him, wide-eyed for a few moments. When Alfred gives him a questioning look, he finally says "He's... not bad" and again, it sounds like there's an inside joke there somewhere

"Should I go check 'em out then?"

Arthur surprises Alfred with a bright grin "You totally should"

For a moment, the comic book artist stands there stunned.

"Shall we continue heading for Amity Park then?" the Brit suggests

"Oh, uh, yeah, let's go!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Woah, those look like they're painted on" Arthur frowns at Gilbert when he makes the comment. He'd just entered their rehearsal room (a little place behind Francis' bar), and he gets a welcome like that, just great.

"If I want to wear some bloody skinnies, I _**will**_" the sandy haired Brit says, whilst glaring at his band's lead guitarist

"They're just—"the self-proclaimed Prussian makes a face "—just—woah, you know, like totally painted on!"

"So what?" Arthur asks

"So, what the _**hell**_ dude" Gilbert replies

Then Vagn interjects "What's the matter Gilbo? I think it looks nice!". He had this thing, Vagn. He could tell you that you look nice and not make you feel like he's in heat for you, but still totally make you feel like he really, really means it.

Danny decides to put in his two cents too, "Yeah Gilbert, it does." Danny also had a thing; he usually compliments someone only when it's to tease someone else.

"What the _**fuck **_guys," Gilbert scowls "why do you always just gang up on me?"

"Because you say such stuuuupid things" Arthur says mockingly, apathetic expression on his face

"It is_**not **_stupid, you're leaving so little to the imagination eyebrows! What with that tight shirt, and those _**pants**__,_ and—"he pauses "Well I guess that scarf's hiding our neck pretty well but, really, what's the point?"

Materia's front man rolls his eyes "Oh for goodness sake Gil, the way you go about it's as if you've seen my prick!"

"Your _**what**_?"

"Ugh! My dick ok? _**My dick**_!" seriously, you'd think people caught on to his expressions by now

Gilbert makes a disgusted expression "Eww, crap man, do you _**have **_to be so graphic?"

"God no" Arthur says "It's just so difficult to make your little brain understand otherwise. If I'd said 'dangling bits' you might have thought I'd grown _**breasts**_"

"Hey, for your information I think breasts should be nice and perky"

"Whoooooa Gil—" Vagn exclaims, waving his hands around "—_**too much information**_ dude."

Gilbert turns to him "Isn't as if _**you**_ haven't told us out loud 'bout your extreme like for large gazungas"

"Gazung—_**what?**_"

"Argh! Breasts ok? _**Breasts!**_"

Danny snorts "I'm starting to sense a pattern here guys"

Vagn ignores the quip in favour of jumping into his own defence "What the hell Gil! You know I have a boyfriend!" He did have one, a Norwegian guy he'd been in love with (without knowing it) for years.

"_**Yeah**_ but you still _**ogle**_ at them _**boobies**_" the expression on Gilbert's face seems to say _'duh'_ in the most annoying way possible

"I do_** not**_ do that!" Vagn shouts, more angrily than defensively "When have you seen me do that!"

"Well we were at this strip club—"

"_**What!**_We weren't ever at a damn fucking _**strip club**_"

When Vagn starts cursing (and starts looking like he's beginning to harbour murderous intent), Arthur knows it's time to step in.

"Gilbert, if I recall, you told me that was a dream. You're little trip to a strip club with Vagn, I mean"

"It was a dream?" the lead guitarist scratches the back of his head "No that ain't right, why didn't I dream of you then?" he points to Arthur.

Green eyes go wide "_**Excuse me**_?"

"I mean, you're _**way**_ more perverted that Vagnny-boy over here, makes more sense if I dreamt of going to a strip club with yo—"

And then all hell just broke loose. Vagn and Danny waited about a minute or two before prying Arthur's hands away from Gilbert's neck (because it would be hypocritical to stop Arthur right away, seeing as it's what they'd wanted to do too anyway). When the commotion's over, and when they all get back to their senses, Arthur offers to let Gilbert borrow his scarf (to cover the bruises).

"I'm sorry" he says, while handing the lead guitarist his scarf "I didn't mean to almost kill you" a pause _"__**Mostly**__"_

Gilbert's rubbing his neck "I _**swear**_," he says "you are a _**crackpot**_ you know that?"

Arthur snorts "Yeah well _**you're **_an _**annoying git**_" he says it laughingly, but you know he means it

Someone knocks; they all turn to look at the door which then opens. It's Francis. "It's almost time" he says, and then turns his attention to Gilbert, who was rubbing the marks on his neck, and rolls his eyes "How many times to I have to tell you all, to stop committing attempted murder at my bar!"

"Face the inevitable frog" says Arthur "Gilbert over here was _**born **_to inspire murderous intent"

"He's got a point you know Franz" says Vagn

Danny nods "Yes, a valid one"

Gilbert groans "There it is _**again**_ they're all ganging up on me!"

The Frenchman sighs again then gives them an exasperated look "Isn't it time you boys went on stage?"

The members of _Materia_ then reply in unison "Right".

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The stage is exactly the same as it was every night before, slightly dusty floor, blinding lights, wires everywhere. The crowd's a little bigger than what they're all used to, but that's decidedly a good thing. He's wearing a lucky shirt tonight (a _Green Lantern_ shirt). He figured it was appropriate to change into it after bumping into Alfred F. Jones, comic book artist, for a _**third**_ time. He just hopes it doesn't meet the same fate as his _"The Dark Knight_" shirt.

" 'ello everyone" he says into the mic once he's up center stage, the crowd cheers, and there's a couple of wolf whistles in there too. "So it's us again" he takes the mic out of its stand "This first one's a little song I'm _**quite**_ sure you all know"

He gives Vagn a signal, and he starts the song off. The crowd cheers loudly once the lead guitar kicks in, instantly recognizing the sound of _Fall Out Boy's "I Don't Care"._

"_Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same—" _Arthur's blocking out his accent, this song's pretty difficult to sing _**with **_it _"—Let the leaves fall off in the summer and let December glow in flames"_

He moves backwards a little _"Brace myself and let go, start it over again in Mexico—" _he points at the audience _"—these, friends, they don't love you, they just love the hotel suites!"_

He moves forward and puts the mic back on the mic stand in one swift movement, still hanging on to it he sings the chorus with conviction _"Now I! Don't! Care what you think, as long as it's about me. The best of us, can find happiness in misery-" _he runs a hand through his hair _"—said, I! Don't! Care what you think as long as it's about me, the best of us can find happiness in misery."_

Truthfully, Arthur does prefer the more political side of punk rock, as most people would think to be obvious because _The Clash_and _Green Day_ have always been _**the **_bands for him. But this song, though clearly had little (or _**nothing**_) to do with politics, had that same defiant ring to it as the best of punk rock songs have. As if the song is _**daring**_ you to do something, teasing you about whether or not you're brave enough to get into action. Arthur decidedly loved that.

He also loves the fact that he didn't forget his sunglasses tonight. It's great because now he doesn't feel blinded at all. He's not really looking at the audience, because he doesn't need to. No one can tell he isn't anyway. He glances at Gilbert and sees he's really getting into this, but maybe he's always like that, he's never messed up a song. Danny's looking at his fingers, usual apathetic look on his face. Arthur guesses that that's his look of concentration.

He can't turn around to look at Vagn just yet, but he does so when the song enters one of the more quiet parts. When he finally turns around, it takes all of his self control not to laugh because Vagn's doing that thing where his eyes are closed, and his lips are pursed, but somehow he's smiling at the same time. The sandy haired Brit manages to turn around again in time to shout _"I don't care!"_ at the audience, a shout which the crowd mimics.

Arthur loves this part of the song, he can change it up a bit, drag it on. He knows his band mates can improvise. So he does a few extra shouts than necessary, and the audience willingly copies the things he exclaims and shouts them right back at him.

Interacting with the audience is _**really**_ exhilarating. Arthur adores it (albeit secretly).

"Dude! Get on with it!" he hears Gilbert shout.

After rolling his eyes to _**that**_, he shouts "I don't care!" again, sustaining the 'a' in care for a few good seconds. Then, the final chorus starts, and he grins at the audience while he rocks with it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They take a rest after doing six more songs, because Arthur does a sleepy job on a Motley Crue song. It was good _**technically**_, but performance wise Arthur seemed tuckered out. He could normally go for ten songs at _**least**_, but they did a few AC/DC songs, and while they're fun to do, they really suck the life out of a front man. Or at least, they really sucked the life out of Arthur.

"I'm setting the AC/DC song quota to one song per night at _**most**_" the Brit says while he and his band mates fetch some drinks at the bar. "It's fuckin' embarrassing to take five after just _**six **_songs"

"I don't think the AC/DC songs were the big problem" Danny says

"Yeah" Vagn agrees "You were just moving around _**way**_ too much when we were doing _'Thunderstruck'_ which just _**happens**_ to be an AC/DC song"

"Not so, I hardly moved around for _'Guns for Hire'_, but that got me more tired than any song" Arthur insists

"What matters is you do better after the break" Gilbert quips, surprising everyone

"Wow" Vagn says, chuckling "You sound reasonable Gilbo!"

Arthur snorts "It was definitely the near death experience"

"Which was _**your fault**_" Gilbert snarls

The front man widens his eyes, mock surprise expression on his face "Why so serious?"

"ACK! Don't go quoting superhero movie crap on me!" the lead guitarist shouts

"I didn't quo—" he pauses "—ok, I _**did**_, but I assure you, I didn't do it on _**purpose**_. Unlike Danny, I don't make it my mission to subtly, but intentionally, piss people off"

"_**Why **_am I getting roped into this?" says Danny, sounding a tad whiny

"You have to admit Danny, it was pretty inevitable. It happens every time." Vagn comments

The bassist turns to look at the Dane then says "That's what's annoying me"

Vagn laughs. Both Gilbert and Arthur snort.

"Danny boy, you _**know**_ it's cause we love you" says the white haired self-proclaimed Prussian

Danny rolls his eyes "Well no wonder you're both single then"

Vagn cracks up even more after that.

"I am single by _**choice**_" Arthur says, but before anyone can give a witty reply, someone taps his shoulder.

"You guys were _**awesome**_" says the newcomer.

Arthur's eyes widen as he exclaims, "Alfred!"

Alfred grins "You were making fun of me earlier weren't you? Why didn't you tell me you were the front man!"

"I wasn't making fun of you" Arthur says with a small smile

"Then what were you doing?"

"Letting you figure things out on your o—"

"Uh, 'scuse me" both of them turn towards the direction of the interruption "Yeah, who are you?" it's Gilbert, being shameless as per usual

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that, I'm Alfred Jones!" he's beaming at them, every bit boyish and strangely refreshing

"We met a week ago" says Arthur "He pushed me into Amity Lake"

"He _**pushed **_you?" exclaims Gilbert, disbelievingly. Vagn and Danny don't say anything, but they're looking pretty surprised too.

"I didn't!" Alfred shouts defensively "It was an accident!"

Everyone flinches a tad when Arthur laughs "I was just pulling your leg Alfred, you seem to be quite easy to bait" he follows the statement up with a smirk.

"You are so _**mean**_" but Alfred's smiling when he says it, so it seemed to be some sort of twisted compliment

"You're here with your brother?" the Brit then asks, to which the bespectacled blonde replies with "Oh crap!"

He orders a couple of drinks from the bar tender then tells Arthur "Matt asked me to get us some drinks" he grins "So, who are your friends?"

"Oh uhm, this is Danny" Arthur gestures to the boy right beside him "He never looks happy so don't get freaked if you think he's glaring at you, that's his normal face" the comment is followed by a couple of snorts. "Grandma over there is Gilbert, he says many things, none of which you should take too seriously" Vagn laughs, while Danny smirks and Gilbert shouts "Hey!"

"And, blonde one over there at the end is Vagn" Arthur finished

"What, no comment?" Vagn asks, smiling

"You don't have any quirks people should watch out for" he pauses "Oh! Uh—" he turns to look at Alfred "—he can get full of himself sometimes, but don't be offended, he's just an honest over confident but really friendly and helpful bloke. Not a bad guy really"

"What is with your soft spot for Vagn?" Gilbert says to Arthur with a glare

"Vagn's nice" the Brit answers "He appreciates my skinny jeans, which is a lot more than I can say for you _**or**_ Danny"

"Hey, I said they looked good" says Danny

"But only to tease Gilbert" Arthur replies

"What do your fucking skinny jeans have to do with anything?" Gilbert screams

And then, suddenly, Alfred is laughing his ass out, everyone, even Vagn, stares at him bewildered.

Alfred notices the gazes of course "I'm sorry—" he says "—it's just... You all seem so close, and... Wow Arthur, you sure _**talk **_differently from what I'm used to!"

Arthur smiles shyly "Gilbert tends to bring out the worst in people" he half-jokes, earning a glare from the lead guitarist

"Here's your drinks" that's the bar tender, Alfred's just received his orders

"Oh, well I gotta get back to my brother" says Alfred "Nice meeting you all!" he grins at them, and then leaves with the drinks at hand. _Materia_ says their see yous (which were technically _see yas_).

Once he's a 'safe distance' away, Arthur sighs and get's back to his drink. Then he sees his band mates giving him looks from the corner of his eye, and he turns to look at them "What?"

"That guy is _**into you**_" Vagn says with a cheeky grin on his face

"_**Excuse me**_?" Arthur was _**not**_ expecting that comment

"He _**totally**_ digs you" the Danish drummer looks really excited about this discovery

"I'm sorry if I'm finding that hard to believe but—"

"He doesn't seem to know it, but he _**digs you**_" that's Gilbert this time, he looking into his drink, swirling it around his glass. He takes a swig of it then turns to Arthur's direction "It's _**so**_ obvious, it's downright _**hilarious**_" he then sports a Cheshire cat smile

"I never thought I'd say this" Danny quips "but I agree with Gilbert"

Arthur rolls his eyes "You guys are nuts"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**End notes: **

On the Tekken scene: If I didn't describe it that well, or correctly? I am really, _**really**_ sorry. Anyway.

I named the gay bar "The Library" (well, the French version that is (btw: please correct me if I am wrong with how I translated that there)) because my friend's uncle owns a gay bar with that name, I was thinking people who go to Francis' bar just call it 'La Biblio' for short.

Also, I'm aware that AC/DC and Motley Crue are hard rock bands and not punk, but they have such fun songs I thought _Materia _would love covering them. Anyway, _Materia_'s supposed to be a punk/heavy metal rock band, so they'd like doing both sorts of songs. I'll get into the heavy metal side later on, but for now it's mostly punk.

Now, why did I choose a Fall Out Boy song? Well, _"Folie a Duex" _is actually called one of the best Pop Punk Rock albums (well if you follow what Wikipedia says), said to be in the league of Green Day's _"American Idiot" _(although in my personal opinion, nothing can measure up to that punk pop masterpiece _(but that's just me, haha)_), so I thought, hey, they could perform this! Plus, I think _"I Don't Care"_ is a hot song, so yeah, haha.

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS (argh LOOOOONG time in coming I know, but anyway, just so everyone knows I'll be replying to reviews in the End Notes):**

**Lady Scribetracker**- I'm glad you're enjoying it :) I've asked a friend to Beta for me

**Rantzilla**- YOUR NAME IS KRYPTO? (or are you pulling my leg and it's actually Emma?) THANK YOU FOR THAT REVIEW, you don't know how ridiculously flattered and happy it made me.

**Ame Mika'zuki**- DUDE, wala lang, alam mo na naman eh

**Chou ni Natte**- Thank you for the tip on my French! :)

**Malkeria**- Yao as a vet is an interesting idea, it sort of fits him in a weird way xD buuuut, the role I have in mind for him is... let's just say, different xD

**Shout out to: methegirl, Artistic Dragon, ..Blue., and Itachis-Witch,**

**Thank you all for reviewing :) I would like to read your comments on this chapter as well.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully.**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Title: **Krypto and Emma (4/?)  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Warnings: **For this chapter, there is cursing, and lots of talk on comic books and rock bands  
**Characters/Pairings: **Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, Hong Kong, Denmark, Eventual US/UK  
**Summary:**Alfred Jones is a comic book artist who pretty much forgot about how it was like hanging out with friends (immersed with his work as he was) till the day he stumbles into a lake with a certain Arthur Kirkland. Then life gets a bit more inspirational and all the more interesting.

**A/N: **If you don't know much about Superman, a part of this chapter might be a tad confusing. But it's just a small segment, so no worries.

Anyway, again, this is UNEDITED but WILL be edited by my beta when she's free.

**Chapter Four**

Alfred debates with himself about whether or not what he is about to do will end up being embarrassing or not. He was at that _Materia_ gig last night at _La Biblio_, Francis' bar, and well he hadn't expected Arthur to be such an _**awesome**_ front man. Honestly he wasn't much of a music enthusiast, and gigs weren't really his scene, but he had so much _**fun**_ that he's starting to wonder if maybe he _**should**_ make it his scene (if only, he thinks, it would jive with his work, which it won't, deadlines, deadlines...). Anyway, two hours into the night after their second break, Arthur ended up being really _**drunk**_ and started going wild while they performed _The Clash's "London's Burning"_and though surprisingly the alcohol might have actually helped him rock the song, it also influenced him into doing things that, Alfred imagines, he regrets right now.

The number one thing in the list of things he might now regret doing, was taking off his pretty darn great Green Lantern t-shirt, and throwing it at the audience. In a strange twist of fate, Alfred managed to catch the shirt (or more like, it fell into his hand really). This morning however, he'd accidentally washed it along with his own clothes, which is why he's now hesitating to return it. Wouldn't it seem sort of stalker-ish that he'd washed it?

Telling the truth (that it was an accident), will either make him look like a liar, or make him look like a moron. And Alfred decidedly doesn't like being seen as a liar _**or**_ an idiot. But if he puts off returning the shirt (to dirty it or whatever), he'll have another thing to explain (i.e. _why now?_), so in the end, telling the truth was still the best option (as it always is in many cases, lies can simplify, but they more often than not complicate, at least, in Alfred's not-so-humble opinion). And so he decides to call him up. Which, as it turns out, isn't really that easy.

First he calls Francis who, predictably, does not pick up his calls. Then he calls Matthew and asks him to call Francis, because he _**knows**_ he'll pick up for him. And then, Matthew calls Francis up and asks him to send Arthur's number to Alfred.

So ok, maybe it was a little easy, but not as easy as it would have been if Francis just picked up his darned phone.

Now that he has Arthur's number, he takes a few deep breathes, to prepare himself, for what might well be one of the most embarrassing phone calls in his life. Nervously, he listens to the phone ring wishing for Arthur to pick up, and at the same time, wishing for him _**not**_ to pick up.

"_...Hello?"_ it's actually funny how Arthur says it like a question, but Alfred finds he's feeling too awkward to even chuckle.

"Ah, Hello, Arthur? It's Alfred. Alfred Jones?" briefly he entertains the possibility of there being another Alfred in Arthur's life. Did the Brit label him _"Alfred Jones, comic book artist"_ in his head? Did the members of _Materia_ call the other Alfred _'their Alfred_' and dub him _'Alfred who pushed Arthur into Amity Lake'_? Did—

"_Alfred!" _ the disbelieving exclaim of _Materia'_s front man interrupts his thoughts _"Wh—How did you get my mobile number?"_ he pauses for a second _"Oh, right, _**Francis**_." _

Alfred wonders, if this phone call seems too stalker-ish.

"Uh, yeah. Err—" Alfred scratches the back of his head "Uhm, right, see... Remember how I was at your gig last night?" he pauses, and is met with expectant silence. Scratching the back of his neck again he continues "Well uhm, remember when you _**threw**_ your _**shirt**_ into the audience?"

"_Oh bollocks!" _It almost sounds like a gasp when Arthur says it_ "I did do that again didn't I?"_

"Uh... _**Again**_?" Alfred just couldn't disguise the amusement in his voice. That Arthur loses his shirts on a regular basis was just _**too**_ hilarious.

"_Uh, yes well, it's happened a _**few**_ times before. Just a few!" _Arthur says, sounding a bit defensive

It takes _**everything **_Alfred has to suppress his laughter. He still feels a tad awkward, but this _**priceless**_ bit of information was making his discomfort with the situation disappear.

"_Anyway, yes I do remember, in a manner of speaking, why?" _

He ends up snorting before replying to Arthur's question with "Uh yes, well see, I sort of have your shirt"

Alfred is surprised to hear a snicker on the other line.

"_How can you_ **sort of **_have my shirt?"_

"Ok, not sort of then, I _**do **_have it." He chuckles "So uh, you want to meet up so I can return it?"

"_Oh, uhm" _the sound of shifting can be heard _"Sure! Uh...when?"_

"Uh..." Alfred looks at his clock "...Why don't we have lunch together at the McDonalds near Amity Park?"

"_McDonalds?" _Arthur questions, sounding a tad hesitatnt

"Yeah, McDs!" he reiterates cheerfully "Wait, don't tell me you don't like McDs?"

"_Oh uh, well I—see the thing is , I uh..." _Arthur pauses, sighs_ "I'll meet you there at noon"_

"Ok then, noon." Alfred nods, even though the Brit obviously can't see it "See you."

"_See you"_

There's an awkward silence before Alfred hears Arthur hang up. Wondering what the heck that whole hesitation about McDonalds was about, the comic book artist hangs up, and opts to take a shower.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur arrives first, and he's wearing that trench coat again. Alfred finds himself wondering if he's wearing the same sort of outfit he wore to their gig last night under it, but dismisses the thought in favour of greetings. Then he notices Arthur's brought Emma, and grins.

"Hey!" he says, cheerfully "You brought Emma!"

"Hello" Arthur replies, smiling shyly "Yes, my neighbour wasn't around, and I couldn't very well leave her alone so..."

"S'kay," Alfred crouches down to pet Emma "I'm just bummed I didn't bring Krypto along, left him at Mattie's"

"Oh, that is a shame; I think he and Ems would get on well" there's a hint of sarcasm in Arthur's tone, normally, such an (implied) insult on Krypto would irk him, but well, Emma _**did**_ show quite a lot of hostility, and Alfred _**did**_ (albeit accidentally) push her owner into Amity Lake.

Alfred chuckles (quite nervously at that), then says "Err, let's head on in then?"

Arthur smiles "Let's"

The comic book artist nods, and then turns around to walk to the entrance. After taking one step however he abruptly stops, and turns around to look at Arthur once again. He raises an index finger up, opens his mouth as if to say something, and then closes it, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"Uh, something wrong Alfred?" _Materia's _front man asks, thoroughly bewildered

"Ah, nothing really just—" Alfred looks at his feet and sighs. After a pause, he rolls his shoulders backward, and, looking Arthur straight in the eye, he says "Wanna order take-out and then just walk around the park?"

For a moment, the sandy blond Brit just looks surprised at this suggestion. Slowly, he nods and says "Uhm, alright then, sure"

"Great!" Alfred exclaims, and then he proceeds to enter inside McDonalds.

He doesn't catch it, but Arthur is visibly aghast when he orders a Big Mac and a super-sized soda. When Arthur orders a fish fillet and orange juice however, it is Alfred's turn to look aghast. How could you order _**fish **_at McDs? For Alfred, burgers were the only way to go, although he guesses, different folks, different strokes. Still, _**fish **_at_**McDs? **_WHY, just... _**WHY? **_

Arthur finishes ordering, and then turns to Alfred and nods. With their take out at hand, they head out to take a walk at Amity Park. They stroll for a while in silence, and eventually they end up walking around an area near Amity Lake not, it is, coincidentally (or maybe not) the exact area where they first met.

"I thought you were really cool up there last night" Alfred comments suddenly. He thereafter takes a bite off his burger. "I've never seen anyone get so... so..."

"So drunk?" Arthur supplies, looking a bit upset about it

Alfred laughs "Well that too—"he slurps some soda "—but I was going to say, I haven't seen anyone get so _**into**_ a song"

There's a smug look on Arthur's face when he thanks Alfred, and the comic book artist sort of feels good for making him have such an expression. Even though it was hardly flattery, since it was just him stating what, to him, was the truth.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think I'm that special" strangely he actually seems to mean it, although he is also apparently irked by the fact

"_**Dude**_," Alfred says "the way you sing, it's like you _**wrote**_ the song"

"It's called acting?"

Alfred laughs "Which you _**also**_ need a lot of talent for, to do it as well as that at least" he spots a vacant bench "Hey, wanna sit?"

Arthur nods, and they both take their seat on the bench. Emma curls up next to Arthur's feet. "I didn't think you were the type who watched gigs" the sandy blonds quips

"I'm not" a pause "Ok, well not really; at least, I don't go unless Mattie tells me it's worth going to. I _**did**_ have this _**huge**_ Green Day phase though"

Arthur's eyes widen, his face is a strange mix of shocked and offended "You let it pass as a _**phase**_?"

"Uh..." For a moment, Alfred wants to say he was joking, but decides against it "...Yes?"

"_**What a shame**_" the sandy blonde says, sounding genuinely disappointed "Green Day is basically the whole reason I have a band you know, and they are still _**very much**_ an inspiration to me"

"Hey, I still think they rock" says Alfred "They're just not on the top of my list of likes anymore"

"I see, and what is?"

"What is what?"

"What's on the top of your—_'list of likes'._" Arthur sounds a bit teasing when he says it, and he looks like he's suppressing a snarkier comment.

"What right now?" Alfred then realizes that was a stupid follow up question, as one bushy eyebrow is raised questioningly after he says it "Well, honestly? My absolute favourite thing of all time is _Superman for All Seasons_. It is _**the best**_ Superman book, _**without a doubt**_, it's even better than _Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow_! And _**Alan Moor**__e _wrote that one! _**ALAN MOORE!**_"

Arthur laughs in such a way that clearly says _'You're such an idiot'_, but Alfred chooses to interpret it as his way of saying _'You're such a charming fellow'_.

"What else can we expect from a Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale collaboration though?" the Brit says "They _**did**_ produce some of the best graphic novels of all time _The Long Halloween_, _Dark Victory, Haunted Knight..._ They're all Batman stories as you know" he thereafter grins smugly.

Alfred suppresses the urge to stick his tongue out "Trying to convert me into a Bat-geek are you? Well for your information, I've read all three of those, but I'm _**still**_ for the Big Guy"

Looking genuinely interested, Arthur asks "Really now, where does this _**devotion**_ to that overgrown boy scout stem from?"

"Hmmm..." Alfred ponders on this; he _**knows**_ he's not just blindingly hero-worshipping Supes "Well see, when people say we can't relate to Superman the way we can to _**human**_ superheroes? I always think, they couldn't be more wrong. I mean, Clark Kent is that shy kid in high school. Almost everyone likes him, 'cause he's got a heart of gold, but he's not exactly popular either." He scratches the back of his neck.

"In many ways, I guess you could say Clark's the most human of them all, even more than Bruce or Ollie. Because true, he's an alien, but biology aside, he's clearly a son of _**Earth**_. And I mean, yeah, it _**is**_sort of selfish that he's a superhero so he can have a sense of belonging, but can you _**imagine**_ what it'd be _**like**_ if you feel that don't belong _**anywhere**_? Too human to really be one of the Kryptonians, and too Kryptonian to be one of the humans... I guess it's what makes Clark Kent interesting. It's what makes Superman interesting..."

Alfred shrugs "I was rambling, sorry."

"It's fine, I get you." Arthur chuckles "But you have to understand, the whole _**nice guy **_thing? It grates on my nerves really. I don't _**hate **_Superman, I just think that a lot of the time, he could have managed a crisis without any hassle had he not been exercising that almost _**childish **_naivety of his. As Batman would say, deep down Clark's a nice person, and that's his biggest weakness."

The comic book artist actually laughs at that "Bigger than Kryptonite?"

Arthur nods "Bigger than Kryptonite."

They're silent for a while, a few people pass them by in the park, and though Alfred snickers at some people's particularly over the top outfits, neither of them say a word to each other for a while, until Arthur makes a comment.

"I find it refreshing to see someone doing what they've always wanted to do"

"Oh uh" Alfred scratched the back of his head "It's not _**much **_really, I just..." he shrugs "Well I tried lots of different things, but well, this was really my calling. Just happened to be what I wanted since, well, _**forever**_"

"You tried a lot of different things?" Arthur looks quite interested on the topic

"Yeah well there was a point in my life where I was thinking, maybe I should be an archaeologist, _**but**_—" his cheeks turn a bit pink "—it turns out, I might not really get to explore a genuinely cursed pyramid in Egypt and so _**that**_ idea went out the window"

"Pfft!" Arthur swiftly covers his mouth, obviously restraining himself from laughing like a mad man and calling Alfred an idiot. "Wh-what else did you try out?"

"Oh, well I thought of being a professional football player!" Alfred looks smug when he says the next bit "I was the quarterback at my high school"

"Oh, wow" except, the front man doesn't really sound as impressed as Alfred thought he'd be "I'm guessing your were Homecoming King too?"

"Ah yeah, but it _**wasn't**_ an honour I particularly liked receiving. For various reasons, none of which I am comfortable talking about"

"Oh alright then" Alfred is thankful he doesn't press the matter "How'd you finally give up and settle on your childhood dream?"

Alfred laughs "To tell you the truth? What happened in my last Homecoming really sealed the deal." he smiles nervously "So now I'm doing what I'd always dreamed of doing. Been hoping it'd be enough for years to come"

"I see where you're coming from" Arthur gazes upward towards the sky "I don't know if I can keep doing what I do till I'm old, like the Rolling Stones"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the Rolling Stones said the exact same thing, and look how they turned out"

"Yeah but they're _**legends**_" he sighs "We haven't even had our big break yet"

"With talent like yours? You will soon enough"

Arthur gives him a look.

"I'm not just flattering you" says Alfred "I really think that"

"Thanks" the sandy blonde smiles "It means a lot"

Alfred smiles back and they're silent for a few moments again.

This time, the lack of conversation is a little bit awkward. Alfred shifts in his seat "Uh… So your band's close huh?" he asks, fidgeting a bit

Arthur chuckles and it makes a lot of the awkwardness go away "In a manner of speaking... We go way back"

"Way back...?" well this was decidedly interesting

"High School, way back since High School. Gilbert and I were Sophomores and we decided to start a band, mostly cause we got super hyped because of Green Day's album then, which I'm sure you know about, _American Idiot_?" when Alfred nods, Arthur goes on

"Well, ok, see, we wanted a couple more members, so we asked Vagn to play drums for us, because we knew he was really good at it, and from then on we became some sort of a trio at school. Gilbert started out playing bass while I played lead guitar and sang lead. Eventually, when we were Seniors, we, uh, _**found**_ Danny, he was a freshman then, crazy good bassist really. Then I gave my lead guitarist post to Gil, and just stuck to being front man"

"And the name _Materia_, how'd you decide on it?" Alfred asks

Arthur gives him a look "It's probably where you think it's from"

"I'm thinking _Final Fantasy_games...?"

"You thought right" Arthur snorts

"Wow," Alfred pauses"... how'd you meet Gilbert then?"

"Well..." the sandy blonde Brit looks thoughtful for a few moments "...oh crud, I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember how we met. I know it was in grade school though"

"So you're like BFFs huh?"

Arthur puts on a look of disgust "Eurgh, _**NO**_"

Alfred laughs "You guys must be _**really**_ close"

"We are not!" Arthur insists "We're just stuck together that's all!"

"Riiiiiight" the comic book artist replies teasingly, eyes narrow whilst he smirked. And then, his eyes catch the neglected take out in Arthur's lap "Hey," he says "you haven't been eating your take out"

Arthur looks at the paper bag on his lap "Ah—" he flushes "—I sort of forgot"

Alfred chuckles. It takes a while before he realizes he hasn't finished his burger yet either.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"D'you remember that sorry excuse for a book we used to write?" Arthur asks, as he handed Gilbert bottle of beer. They're watching movie in Arthur's apartment, none of the other members of _Materia _were around. Vagn was on a date with his Norwegian boyfriend and Danny's eldest brother had apparently declared the night to be family night, and so, for the lack of anything else to do, Arthur and Gilbert decide it's time to drink some beer and watch gory action movies.

"What book?" replies the so-called Prussian, not tearing his eyes away from the TV screen.

"You know, '_**The Awesomely Epic Adventures of Gilbert the Awesome and His Best Mate Arthur'**_, think we started it back in grade school."

Gilbert looks thoughtful, then snorts "Oh yeah, _**that**_ book. How _**awesome**_ were we in grade school to make an entire _**book **_out of our _**awesomeness?**_ Or more specifically _**my **_awesomeness?"

Arthur rolls his eyes "Setting _**that**_ aside, _**d'you**_ have any idea where it is?"

Smirking, the lead guitarist says "Don't you keep it next to your _**diary**_ in that _**secret**_ box of yours?"

He punches him his shoulder lightly "I never had a _**diary**_, the closest thing I had to a diary was that book of ours, and my '_**Records of an Englishman's Triumphs Over a Certain Frog'**_**. **Neither of which were so much diaries as they were just records of what was then, recent history. And even if I _**did**_ have one, who are you to talk? You have that _**journal**_ thing going on."

"It's a _**blog**_, how many times do I have to say that for you and Danny to get that right?" Gilbert exclaims angrily

"_**Backstabbing **_now are we?"

"Look, why the fuck are you suddenly looking for that damn book?" snarls the lead guitarist

"I've been thinking, see, about how we met, and for the life of me, I just _**can't**_ remember. It was just _**that **_long ago." He looks as if that was the most terrible one he'd uttered in days.

Shaking his grimace off, he continues, "So anyway, I was thinking that we may have taken down how we met in that book, and since I'm tired of racking my brains out, I decided to look for it instead. No such luck in finding it though, which led me to believe, that maybe you had it."

Gilbert drinks some of his beer before answering "You could have just asked me how we met"

"You would have just lied to me, and made yourself more _**awesome**_" Arthur replies, eyes narrowed.

"Dude, there's no way I would have done that—" before this statement could be challenged, he continues "—I mean, there's no way to make me _**MORE**_ awesome, I'm already too awesome for words to describe"

"Right" says Arthur, looking like he doesn't mean it "So tell me then"

"Tell you what?"

Frustrated, the front man angrily says "_**How did we meet?**_"

Gilbert takes a swig of beer before he replies, pretends not to notice his companion's frustration "You were enemies with Francis, and I was the leader of our gang then"

Arthur _**wants**_ to tell him he wasn't probably so much the leader as much as he was just the loudest one among them, but thinks better of it "So how did you end up being _**my**_ friend then? Because I could swear I wasn't interested in being friends with anyone the _**frog**_ was friends with at the time"

"Well, it was around the time you ditched that darn Roderich Edelstein guy—" Gilbert's nose wrinkles in disgust, he really did hate that guy "—Francis and I got into a fight cause he started being all chummy with Edelstein, and since Antonio always sided with him, I was sort of outnumbered" he grins at Arthur "And that's pretty much when we became partners in crime, I think you came to me with a _**treaty**_ or some shit"

"I doubt ten year old me would have thought of creating a treaty with you" says the sandy haired Brit, thereafter snorting

"Oh but you _**did**_, it was the treaty that started our epic partnership to spread my awesome"

"Ha! So _**that's**_ what our _**friendship**_'s purpose is. I am seriously wondering how the hell I ended up being our front man when you're so damn _**vain**_."

"Dude, you're just the _**semi**_ front man, I sing our hard rock covers, most of them anyway. Sides, people _**always**_ think the lead guitarist is the hot one." He looks smug "I'm the guy everyone secretly fancies."

"Secretly?" Arthur raises an eyebrow "They're ashamed of it then, else, why would they keep it a secret?"

"Pah! You're just jealous of my awesome. Who'd swing for a guy with caterpillars for eyebrows?"

"I don't really think you're in any position to ask such a rhetorical question."

They make eye contact for a few seconds, eyes narrowed, mouths frowning, though both of them not quite glaring.

"Whatever" Gilbert finally says, then he turns to the tv screen "This movie's boring, Kill Bill marathon?"

Arthur shrugs "Sure" he gets up and takes out the dvd of the current movie. As he rummages through his shelf of DVDs for his copy of _Kill Bill 1 and 2_, Gilbert asks him a question.

"What made you ask anyway?"

Arthur turns to him "About how we met?"

"Yeah"

"Remember Alfred, guy I introduced to you guys at _La Biblio_last night?" he gets back to looking for the DVDs

Gilbert scratches the back of his neck in thought "Uh, blonde guy with specs?"

"Yeah, well he called me up this morning, and he invited me for lunch"

The lead guitarist's artificially red eyes widen "Holy shit, a _**date!**_"

Arthur flushes "_**NO**_!" he shouts "He just wanted to return my shirt!"

"_**Right**_" Gilbert eyes him warily

"I'm not lying. It's the truth. Really." Except he _**totally **_sounds like he's in denial "Besides Emma was there, so it wasn't like we were alone"

"Dude," Gilbert snorts "Emma doesn't count, you could have had five dogs with you and it still wouldn't have counted. It was totally a date."

"Please," Arthur sounds slightly exasperated "Alfred's straight."

"Well so are you!" Gilbert shouts

"Am I now? Because I was under the impression that I was a bisexual who preferred guys; just because I shag girls Gilbert, doesn't mean I'm straight"

Gilbert holds up his arms as if surrendering "_**Ok**_, ok, so anyway, you got your shirt back?"

Arthur visibly stiffens.

"_**NO**_**" **Gilbert starts laughing his ass off _**"You're kidding me right**_? You guys _**forgot**_. You we're having so much fun you _**forgot **_why you met up, that's _**cute**_. And it proves it was _**totally **_a date"

"Ugh" green eyes rolls whilst pale skin got tinted a deeper shade of pink "Fuck you"

"Is that an offer?"

"Sod off Gil"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The first thing Arthur says when Alfred picks up is _"You didn't return my shirt yesterday"_ and then he says _"Can you go to our gig tonight just in case I throw my shirt at the audience again?"_ Alfred can't tell if it was a joke, but he goes to the gig anyway. He was probably getting behind on his work, but he was getting pissed at drawing Wonder Woman's new uniform anyway (man, he hated it, just wasn't _**her**_). He puts on some sneakers and one of his loose chequered shorts and just picks a random white shirt to wear. He gives Matthew a short call to check on Krypto, and then heads out with nothing but his wallet, cellphone, and the clothes on his back.

When he gets to _La Biblio_, the music is loud, but _Materia_ hasn't started playing yet. He spots Arthur and his friends talking to the bar tender. He wasn't wearing skinny jeans today, but he might as well have been, he was wearing black leather pants that almost looked like leggings, a plain white shirt, black Chuck Taylors (which were probably high cut, though you couldn't really see cause of the pants), and a belt that really should be considered a weapon, what with all those spikes. Alfred briefly wonders how Arthur manages to look both simple and eye-catching. He guesses it's how he accessorizes, or maybe it was the eyebrows, who knows.

"So I'm going to be your official shirt-catcher then?" Alfred says, to get _Materia_'s attention

All of the band members turn to look at him almost simultaneously; it was amusing to say the least.

"That depends; I'm going to try to stay sober all night" Arthur replies.

Gilbert snorts "Yeah _**right**_" he says, and Arthur elbows his chest.

Alfred laughs "Anyway, here's your shirt" he holds said shirt out, and Arthur takes it saying "Thanks".

"Gil, keep this in one of your pockets"

Gilbert, who's wearing cargo pants, takes the shirt and places it in the pocket near his knee "Dude, you _**really**_ have to tell me how you manage to fit into your clothes, this is _**tiny**_"

Arthur snorts "Magicians never reveal their secrets" he turns to Alfred "Are you planning on staying?"

"Uh, yeah, I finished my work already _**so**_, yeah" that was him lying without so much as batting an eyelash

"Oh! You finished the new Wonder Woman cover? I hate her new uniform, but I'd like to see if you made it work."

"Whoa, hold up—"Gilbert interrupts "—_**You're**_ like _**him**_? Comic geek?"

Alfred finds himself chuckling at that "Yeah, yeah I am, got anything against that?"

Gilbert waves his hands around in an 'x' motion "No, no, just explains a lot. No one ever hits it off with _**this guy**_ except for comic geeks, and people who're after his ass."

"So I take it _**you're**_ a comic geek too?" Alfred asks, looking amused

"_**Hell no**_" the lead guitarist looks pretty offended, which just amuses Alfred even more

"So you're… _**after his ass**_"

There's a sound of someone choking on his drink, which turns out to be Arthur. Then there's the sound of someone seemingly dying from laughter, and it appears to be the drummer, Vagn. Alfred is decidedly amused by these reactions, especially since the normally stoic faced Danny looks like he's barely containing laughter, and Gilbert's staring at him, eyes wide, mouth agape, looking like a goldfish.

"Well, you guys seem _**close**_. Makes sense right?" Alfred remarks with feigned innocence

"We've been friends for thirteen years Alfred, and I would be _**horrified**_ if it was anything like that" says Arthur, recovering from his chocking episode "What are you gawking for Gilbert, didn't we already decide we're friends because I'm helping you spread your _**so-called awesome**_"

Gilberts head almost snaps when he turns to looks at him "_**SO-CALLED?**_"

Arthur, Vagn, and Danny answer in unison "_**SO-CALLED"**_

"Argh. God, why do I even ask?"Gilbert rolls his eyes

"You know you _**love**_ the torment" Danny says apathetically, speaking for the first time that night

"_**Whatever Danny**_" the lead guitarist scowls at him, and then looks at Vagn "_**You've**_ been awfully quiet"

Vagn shrugs "Nothing to say"

"Not everyone loves chatting without point like you Gilbert" says Arthur

"Oh and _**you**_ are always intelligent conversation?"

"A lot more than _**you**_, that's for sure"

Alfred just stared on while they argued, amused that they were doing it in public, and sort of jealous that they had someone to bicker with so naturally. Vagn catches him staring.

"You feelin' the underlying sexual tension too?" the drummer asks him with a chuckle

"The underlying _**what**_?" he's just _**slightly**_ taken aback

"Oops, well it's a little theory of mine—" Danny clears his throat "—Which was originally _**Danny's**_ theory"

Alfred was pretty sure he looked a bit weirded out, they just seemed like normal bickering friends to him "Uhm, elaborate?"

Vagn whispers it to Alfred, so softly that he was pretty darn sure only the two of them could hear "We think they've _**tumbled under the covers**_. If you know what I mean." He thereafter waggles his eyebrows.

Alfred nearly chokes on his own saliva "W-_**What**_?"

"Yeah you heard me" there was a tinge of smugness on Vagn's face, like he was proud to believe in the theory

"They—They don't look it _**to me**_" the comic book artist replies, pushing his glasses up his nose "They look like they're just friends who get along by fighting"

"Hmm, that's a pretty interesting way to look at it" says Vagn with a nod "But I'll stick with my own theory, trust me, you'll see it eventually"

"_Eventually huh..." _ Alfred thinks, he sort of feels happy that he's being welcomed into the group, so much that they seemed to think he would stick around for a while. It was rather exhilarating.

He hasn't had a _**group**_ of friends since High School. Of course, he can't exactly be the one to invite any of them (except maybe Arthur) to go out and just chill together but… Well, he felt like this was the start of something good. Something he can hang on to. He's been cooped up drawing comic books and eating burgers way too long.

"Yeah" he says "I guess I will"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Endnotes**:

**Who is Alan Moore? **He wrote the graphic novels _Watchmen, V for Vendetta, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Batman: The Killing Joke _and _Superman: Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow_ (among others), all of which, I highly recommend.

**Who are Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale? **They're writer-artist team that produced _Batman: The Long Halloween, Batman: Dark Victory, Batman: Haunted Knight, Catwoman: When in Rome, _and _Superman for All Seasons _(among others), all of which, again, I highly recommend.

"**The Big Guy"/ "overgrown boyscout"**? In case you got confused there, Alfred and Arthur were referring to Superman. Other nicknames of his would be "Big Blue", "The Man of Tomorrow", and of course, "The Man of Steel".

**ANYWAY, moving on. **

I was thinking about how this fic, so far, has more things about _Materia_ than comic books and dogs put together. Which sort of makes my title and summary really misleading, I'll get to comic books more soon though. Also, you know, Gilbert and Arthur pretty much just write themselves so they tend to dominate. Once Alfred gets… "settled" though, he's going to be a lot more fun a character. Or something.

Also, Green Day is my favourite band, and although I liked _Dookie_ and _21__st__ Century Breakdown_; _American Idiot_ will always be THE Album for me.

Also, if you're wondering about that little comment Vagn made on Arthur and Gilbert? Well... WELL. Hahahahahah.

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**Peirl – **Haha, well yes, originally, I was going to loosely base this on 101 Dalmatians (but everything sort of just deviated from my original intention...). Anyhow, hmm, why did I choose Hong Kong and Denmark? Well basically, I've been seeing fan art going around with England, Prussia and Denmark as a Trio, I never knew what basis there was for putting them together but I always thought _"They'd be great in a band AU", _and so that's why I chose Denmark. As for Hong Kong, I wanted a fourth band member and asked a friend for suggestions, we came up with him. Also I guess, I thought the clash of personalities would be interesting. So well those are my reasons. Thanks for reviewing by the way! :D glad you're enjoying the info tidbits.

**Malkeria- **PINAY NGA AKO! :D I want to say it's a small word, pero ang dami nating pinoy on the net, medyo scary. HAHAHA.

**SHOUT OUT TO: HomeSickPirate26, openedlocket, Lovely4Real, stabbythings, **and **LostDonut**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Next Chapter will be up sometime next week hopefully.**


End file.
